His Greatest Fear
by JackFrostFanROtG
Summary: Oneshot: Mario and Luigi are trying to save Princess Peach when Luigi is shot with a spell that forces him to give away his biggest fear. Requested by StuffyJinx


**Request from StuffyJinx**

** prompt: Luigi's fear**

**This was a bit difficult to do but it was fun nonetheless. Not very long I know and sorry, getting caught up on Supernatural fanfics now.**

**This'll be my last Mario fanfic for a while. I will be writing Supernatural fanfic for a while (unless anyone has Mario (Luigi) fanfic requests.) And I will be taking requests for Supernatural fics. More details at the end.**

**I don't own Mario or any characters.**

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi once again found themselves facing off with king Bowser. Luigi's knees buckled together but he stood tall next to his older brother.<p>

"You good, Luigi?" Mario asked, his eyes still pinned on the bad guy who had princess Peach in a cage hung high above his head. Kamek, his number one minion, stood next to the koopa king, magic wand ready.

"Y-yeah!" Luigi assured.

"Good, let's do this!" Mario grinned as he took off towards Bowser.

"You won't beat me this time, Mario!" Bowser roared. "Kamek! Now!" Mario froze on the spot when chains wrapped around him.

"It's a trap!" Mario gasped to himself. Kamek raised his magic wand and pointed it towards the red hero, who was unable to move.

Luigi's eyes widened with fear when he realized something bad was about to happen to his brother. "No!" He cried out as he ran forwards.

Kamek let out a beam of magic that flew towards Mario, however before it could hit him Luigi dived in front and was hit instead.

Luigi fell limply to the ground, unmoving. Mario felt his heart race with worry and desperate to get out of the chains to rush to his aid. "Luigi!" He cried out.

"Dang it, Kamek!" Bowser growled out. "That was the only shot!"

"What did you do to my brother?!" Mario demanded before he heard a terrified scream erupt from his fallen brother. "LUIGI!" Mario felt his panic spike at the sound.

Bowser sneered while Kamek answered spitefully. "That was a fear spell. Whoever gets shot with the spell is shown their greatest fear then they will be forced to reveal it to anyone nearby. It can only be used once so it was meant to be for you, but it looks like greenie decided to step up for once. Shame I really wanted to see what the great Super Mario is afraid of, but it looks like the plan failed." Kamek grinned. "It's wasted on that green coward. Dang!"

Mario felt his anger reach new heights when his brother was called a coward. He used his fire power to slowly melt the chains as the magikoopa rambled on. When they finally broke apart Bowser and Kamek got nervous. Mario glared menacingly at the wizard.

"Uuh, what now, your wickedness?" Kamek gulped, knowing he was in for it now. Neither had a chance against an outraged Mario and soon they both were lying unconscious on the ground and Peach was freed once more. Luigi remained on the ground, his screams died down to sobs.

"Princess," Mario started, but Peach just raised her hand in understanding.

"I get it, I'll wait outside." She smiled and left the room.

"Thanks." Mario whispered. He didn't want anyone else to know what frightened his baby brother the most. He knew everything that scared his brother and he wasn't about to sit there and let his bro suffer through the spell alone. He lifted up his brother's head and placed it on his lap while stroking his hair softly, whispering comforting words.

Finally after agonizingly long moments of soft cries. Mario heard something that broke his heart more than watching his brother cry. He heard his greatest fear. "My greatest fear is... me hurting... killing my own brother." Mario stared down at the now unconscious Luigi and felt dread.

He had expected his greatest fear would to be something else, like boos, thunder, the dark, even being left alone. Mario knew all those things scared his little brother, but he never expected his greatest fear would be himself. He didn't know how to react. Mario closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's okay, little bro, I'm here and nothing is going to happen to me. You won't ever hurt me, I know it. I'm hear for you always." He comforted. He was then answered by a small smile and he knew everything would be fine.

When Luigi finally woke up he had no memories of the spell and Mario felt relieved. Even if Luigi didn't know, Mario would still remember and he swore to himself that he would always watch over his little brother and protect both of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supernatural fanfic requests:<strong>_

_**PM me your idea for a hurt/comfort fanfic about Sam and Dean.**_

_**- oneshots **_

_**- Hurt/ sick/ limp Sam -Protective/ angry/ guilty Dean**_

_**- Holidays/ normal days/ birthdays/ ect**_


End file.
